Temptation
by LizbethMarie
Summary: What if Bella never did anything dangerous. She stayed locked in her room. What if Victoria decided she needed a friend? How will Bella react when reunited with the Cullen's after living with Victoria? Will she find love with Jasper Whitlock Hale?
1. Falling Apart

**AN This is going to be different from anything I've ever attempted to write. Longer too. It'll eventually be Jasper and Bella. **

**PS. I still don't own. Damn it! Lol**

**Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye**

VPOV

I had been watching Bella Swan for months. She was a very curious creature. I could have killed her several times, but I was intrigued. She was plagued by nightmares. Waking up screaming. She was dead. Dead inside. At first I was furious. It completely ruined everything. How could I make Edward Cullen pay if I killed her? It wouldn't do any good.

However, slowly a new plan hatched and it was perfect. I would get revenge and also a partner in crime. Someone whom I could share all my dark secrets with… A sister.

My newest plan was to change her. Make her like me. Hunting humans. Running together as sisters. If we ever happened across the Cullen's… She would be with me. They would have to destroy her as well. It would be perfect. It would be easy for me to convince her…

I had also been keeping tabs on the Cullen's. They were all drifting apart. It was astounding how removing one human from their lives could potentially be the end of them. Edward was moping, but nowhere near the depression Bella was in. Alice was catering to him, and it made Major Whitlock upset. She was ignoring him and blaming him for their leave. It was a beautiful sight. The fighting within their group would surely make them crumble.

As I watched Bella from a tree, I decided tonight was the night. I would approach her…

BPOV

I sat in my room noticing how dusty everything was. Cob webs had formed on the bookshelf's. I decided then and there, I would have to leave Forks. If I wanted to ever move on, I would have to leave. I stood up and packed a small duffle bag. Then I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Charlie.

I began to cry as I wrote, but I knew it was for the best. Edward was never coming back, there was nothing holding me to Forks, except for memories. It was the memories that were killing me. I knew it was hard for Charlie. It was hard for everyone. I wasn't alive anymore. It was like living with a real life zombie. It would be healthier for Charlie. It was the right decision.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry I didn't wait until morning,_

_But the night air helps clear my head. _

_I haven't been a very good daughter and_

_I'm sorry for that. After he left it felt like_

_Everything was worthless. That I was _

_worthless I know you're worried, but _

_you don't need to anymore._

_I'm going somewhere where I can get help._

_So I can forget Edward Cullen_

_Ever existed. I'll call and write. But_

_I'm not coming back to Forks Dad. I can't do it anymore. It's time I'm_

_On my own anyways. I'm 19 for crying_

_Out loud. I love you dad._

_All my Love_

_Bella_

I left the note on the table and continued out to my rusty, but trusty red truck. I placed my bag in the back and climbed it. I placed the key in the ignition and it roared noisily to life. Then I began my journey. I was just outside the city limits when I noticed someone standing in the road. The truck screeched and protested, but I got it to stop.

The flaming red hair put terror into my heart. I watched as she approached my heart beating out of control.

But then I felt relief, sure I was still scared. But I figured it was only a matter of time before she came for me. I would accept and even welcome death. Then I wouldn't feel this way anymore. I wouldn't have to get older. I would simply cease to be.

"Good Evening Bella." She greeted in a sickly sweet voice.

"Victoria." I breathed.

"Yes, now please get out and come with me."

Her smile was dazzling as I watched her. My promise to stay away from danger surfaced and I couldn't help but feel angry. I got out of the truck facing Victoria.

"It's not nice to play with your food. If you're going to kill me. Please. Kill me." My bravery took even me by surprise, but she laughed.

"I don't want to kill you Bella. We're both alone now. My poor mate is dead. And your mate up and left you. We're sisters in a way don't you think?" She asked smiling.

"Sisters?"

I pondered the word _sisters_. Alice had been my sister, she left without so much as a goodbye. Just blindly following the family. I'd lost a whole family that year. Sisters? It made sense…

"Yes, Isabella and Victoria. I like don't you? Would you like to join be Bella? Immortality would look great on you."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Immortal? You want to change me?"

For as long as I wanted to be a vampire I felt hesitation and doubt. But the look in her eyes I knew she was serious. It would be perfect. I might live forever without Edward. But maybe I could get back at him for becoming the one thing he tried to hide… A monster…

"Yes, misery loves company."

A small smile reached my lips. The look on Edward's face when he realized I was soulless after all. After everything, it was pointless. It would be a better torture to fake my own death. It was expected. Charlie assumed I was going to try to off myself. It would be hard on him and Renee, but they'd get over it in time.

"only if we can fake my death."

Her smile widened, "Perfect Bella. Perfect."

I followed her to a car and she made sure that I was strapped in. She made my truck plummet off the cliff. It burst into flames giving off a small explosion. Victoria made her way back to the car and we took off.

"You can sleep." She said eyeing me.

I stifled a yawn and nodded feeling my eyes droop.

When I woke up we had pulled in front of a castle. I sat up straighter admiring the beauty. It looked forlorn and abandoned. It was how I felt inside and I thought it was a perfect fit. I wasn't sure where we were, but I also didn't care. She led me into a room that was almost exactly replicated from my room in Forks.

"Wow."

"You're welcome."

"So… When do we do this?"

"Now."

I felt her teeth tear into each side of my neck. The pain was numbing. She bit into both wrists and I felt my limp body being laid gently on a bed.

"I'll be back." I heard through the fog.

VPOV

I watched Bella she wasn't writhing in pain as I anticipated. I could see the pain in her eyes, could she have been hurt that deeply?

I decided now was a good time to make a slight appearance. Make sure Alice had a vision of Bella's funeral with me there. The drive back to Forks was simple. My place was located on the outskirts of Seattle. It would be easy for Bella's transition. Then we would continue to move around. Being nomadic.

Bella's funeral surprised me. Hardly any humans. Charlie looked more resigned than sad. It made me angry to see her death was taken so easily. These were people she'd been relying on. No one looked remotely upset. Save for one of the wolves. I knew better than to get to close. But I could see he looked very upset indeed.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number from memory.

"Hello."

His voice was cold and void of emotion.

"Hello Eddie."

"Victoria." His voice oozed anger through the phone.

"I was wondering Eddie my boy, how dear sweet Bella's been since you departed?"

"What did you just say?"

"Bella. She's been a mess here… I've been keeping my eye on her waiting… Too bad it happened before I could get to her."

"You stay away from her." He screamed.

"Oh Eddie! You don't know."

"what?"

"Ask Alice. I'm sure she saw it… Bella leaving in the middle of the night. Deciding to finally leave Forks. She'd given up you see. That you were ever coming back for her. When an animal ran in front of her. She drove off the cliff. I just left her funeral."

"She's not dead."

"But she is."

"You're lying." He dry sobbed.

"Bye bye Eddie. Not the way I wanted it. But a mate for a mate yeah?"

I hung up my phone smugly, planting the seed. Now they would hunt me. But what would they do when they found Bella at my side? I laughed evilly and returned to my new sister. Since she was now incapacitated I decided a trip to Italy to visit the Volturi. We would get the protection we needed. Aro was in debt to me. He owed me a favor. Bella would make nice to his collection. We would work for him so he would protect us, until Bella was ready to face the Cullen's…

EPOV

The phone went dead and I was dry sobbing.

"Edward?" Alice asked rushing into the room.

"We need to go to Forks!"

"Edward?"

"Don't question me!"

It took only a day to get there and the town seemed normal enough to us. But I couldn't find Bella anywhere. I made Alice drive to her house and made her go to the door.

She gave me a hard look but walked up to the door.

I watched Charlie pull the door open and give Alice an evil stare.

"_Hi Charlie. Is Bella home?"_

"_No."_

_He began to shut the door and Alice stopped him._

"_I've been emailing her. She's been excited about my visit. When will she be home."_

"_She's not coming home Alice. She's dead."_

He slammed the door and Alice stood there with her mouth open. I didn't wait for her, I drove to the cemetery and searched. That's when I saw it.

Isabella Marie Swan

I fell to my knees, what had I done?

**AN: Sorry for jumping around so much. It'll be much easier in the coming chapters. What do you think? Is it good enough?**


	2. Italy

AN: WOW I can't believe the response I've gotten from this story already! Thank you to everyone who's already got me on alert! :D This goes out to you!

Chapter 2: Italy

**VPOV**

**I watched Bella slowly begin to wake up, and on instinct I crouched into a defensive stance. I'd been around many newborns in my time on this earth, and I wasn't taking any chances. I hadn't thought about what Bella might be like when she woke up…**

**She sat up taking in her surroundings, she looked peaceful for the first time in months. She turned and her crimson eyes drank me in. A small smile played her lips. I was astounded at how beautiful she was. As a human I could see some of her beauty, but this was incredible. Her luscious hair flowed shiny and soft. All her imperfections were filled in. Her crimson eyes were simply beautiful.**

"**You're gorgeous." I grinned at her.**

"**May I see?" Her eyes widened in shock as her melodic voice passed through her parted lips.**

**I motioned her forward towards the wall with the floor length mirror. She walked over and began examining herself. She oozed grace and sex appeal.**

"**I am quite pretty aren't I?" She smiled.**

**I let her study herself more before I decided to inform her of our plan.**

"**Bella. Come sit, we must speak."**

**She walked over sinking down elegantly, waiting for me to continue.**

"**We're in Seattle. I have reason to believe other vampires will be coming for us. I think it's best if we go to Volterra, Italy. Aro owes me a favor."**

"**They're like the royal vampires right?"**

"**Yes, alright, let me guess we're leaving now?"**

**I smiled and nodded and we took off through the night. I stopped when I notice Bella stop in her tracks. Her eyes had gone black and she was in the hunt…**

**BPOV**

**I couldn't believe how beautiful I was… Or how protective I felt of Victoria. Somehow in her siring me I felt linked to her. Bound to protect her…**

**We were traveling through the streets when my throat felt like it burst into flames. I stopped and took a deep breath and my lungs inhaled the sweetest scent. It smelt of cherry blossoms and a hint of mint. I let my body guide me to the scent. I was surprised to see Mike Newton standing alone in an empty parking lot. **

**Several things began running through my head all at once. All ending with the same result. I couldn't resist, the fire was burning me and it needed to be quenched.**

**I sauntered out of the shadows and over to him.**

"**Hello Mike." I grinned, knowingly dazzling him.**

"**Bella!" He looked astonished.**

"**Yes, it's me."**

"**But… You're dead…"**

"**That was all a story Mike. I was getting much needed help. But I missed you." I sighed batting my eyelashes.**

**I watched him gulp as his Adams apple bobbed up and down. His cheeks were flushed with delicious blood. I purred under my breath moving closer to him.**

"**You missed… me?" He sounded flattered and amused all at once.**

"**It was always you Mike. I was just too shy…" I peeked at him through my thicker darker lashes.**

**He stepped towards me and I shivered for effect.**

"**It's chilly out tonight isn't it?"**

**He immediately took of his jacket wrapping around me. **

"**Would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked seductively, rubbing myself up against his warm body.**

**I felt the heat and felt a delightful sensation. **

**I led him slowly into the woods and I could smell and feel his arousal, but I wasn't thinking about sex. I let him kiss me and I turned my face into his neck inhaling his wonderful scent. I could see the blood pumping through his veins and could no longer contain any form of restraint. **

**I bit into his warm moist skin. The blood flowed into my mouth as I eagerly began to drink. I could sense his heart rate, he was turned on by this. He shuddered as he came in his pants. I drank him dry. Surprised at how neatly I was able to feast. For now the fire was satiated. I deposited his body and mangled his remains. It would look like an animal attack.**

**I spun around when I heard the applause. **

"**Well done Bella. Well done."**

**I smirked at Victoria and we continued to the airport where we would retreat for the time being.**

**The plane ride was fascinating. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. Taking in the sights and smells I noted I was already accustomed to keeping the secret. No one would suspect I was a newborn vampire. My red irises were hidden by dark sunglasses. Victoria however was wearing contacts. Making her eyes a violet blue. It really looked well with her skin and hair.**

**I was too new for contacts, the venom being so strong would dissolve them in a matter of minutes. Victoria would be able to wear hers for the entire plane ride without incident.**

"**Tell me more about the Volturi." I whispered quickly, to quick for human ears.**

"**They're marvelous. They'll adore you Bella. You're unique. Not only with your mannerisms but your control as a newborn. Aro is the leader. He can read minds, but he has to touch you in order to do so, he won't just see what you're thinking, but every thought you've ever had. Caius has no known powers and their brother Marcus can sense relationships."**

**I pondered the new information I'd been given.**

"**Edward could never read my thoughts, do you think Aro will be able to?"**

**She stared at me open mouthed and shrugged, "We'll find out."**

**I remained quiet throughout the rest of our journey, simply taking in all of my surroundings. We reached an under ground tunnel and we followed it to a door. **

"**Demetri, how lovely to see you." Victoria grinned flashing her teeth.**

"**Victoria, and who do we have here?" He asked his eyes lighting up with interest.**

"**This is Isabella, she's my new comrade, we were wondering if Aro would see us."**

**I watched Victoria flirt our way in shamelessly. We were led to a room and I was surprised to actually see the three elders.**

**They were the most beautiful vampires I'd ever seen. Their skin was like paper and they still looked as youthful as I'm sure they did as humans.**

"**Ah, Victoria. To what do we owe the pleasure?" the man I assumed to be Aro asked.**

"**We seek to serve you sir. We're hiding from those who wish to destroy us."**

"**Who might that be? Never mind, please take my hand dear."**

**I watched Victoria step forward and take his hand. They stood still for a few moments while Aro looked both amused and annoyed.**

"**And you Isabella. Please take my hand."**

**I walked forward and grasped it, feeling nothing. His eyes bore into mine in shock.**

"**How extraordinaire! You are a shield, sweet Isabella. I will grant your wish to stay on. Heidi should be returning soon. Are you hungry?"**

**I paused and felt my throat flare at the thought of blood and nodded mutely. **

"**Great, Demetri will show you to your rooms, then come back here."**

**It was then I knew we were dismissed. We walked back out following Demetri as he led us through winding corridors that I knew if I had been human I would easily get lost. We passed hundreds of paintings. There was beauty, and pain, and death. It fit well in the castle. **

**Victoria and I were led to two rooms in the West hall. They were side by side joining at the bathroom. The rooms were identical. Each with a cherry wood four poster bed with pink and purple bed sets. Each with a small desk, and bookcases filled with books. It would be fun to read without ever getting tired. It felt like home…**

**JPOV**

**I stood beside my brother as we stood at the grave. **

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Sept. 13th**** 1987 - August 13****th**** 2006**

_**She will be missed**_

**I thought it odd there was nothing more written. No, loving daughter. Nothing. Just she will be missed. Her life was ended at 19, not unlike my own being ended at 20.**

**I could feel the pain and sadness coming from Edward. But the guilt, that was the worst. Then I could feel the blame. Alice and him both blamed me. I couldn't take it. I had to be strong though. The family needed me.**

**I sniffed the air, and looked around. I crouched hissing.**

"**What is it?" Edward asked, suddenly on guard.**

"**Can't you smell her?" I asked.**

**He inhaled deeply and his eyes turned into orbs of rage.**

**Victoria's scent was all around. I knew then we would have to find and destroy her. Bella might not have died at her hand, but we would have to track her down. It might be the only way for me to save the family. To save my failing marriage with Alice…**

"**We'll find her." I said to Edward.**

**Edward's phone buzzed and he answered it.**

"**Hello again Eddie, my boy." a sweet sing song voice sounded loud and clear.**

"**We're going to kill you." Edward seethed.**

"**I sure hope so. I'm planning on our little reunion."**

**The phone went dead, and so did Edward's emotions. It took all my strength to carry him to the car. He didn't resist, but he didn't help either.**

**The atmosphere in the car was filled with rage. Alice's eyes were rimmed with tears she'd never shed. She gave me a loathing look, full of hate. It made me stop.**

"**Alice? What's happening to us Darlin?"**

**She scoffed, laughing me off, "There is no US anymore Jazz don't you get it? Your control is pathetic. You make me sick. You completely ruined EVERYTHING."**

**Her words stung and I knew there was no getting her back. I slid the golden band from my finger handing it to her. Immediately I felt her shock, anger, and guilt.**

"**Jasper… I'm sorry." She began.**

**But I stopped her, "No, Alice. You're right. We're just not working anymore. It's better this way."**

**I gave her a once over and took off through the woods. I'd never felt so alone. I decided I would roam around until I could find Victoria. Maybe they would accept me back if I found her. **

"**If there is a god out there. Please… Help me."**

**AN: I know it's kind of short, but trust me next chapter will be longer! Tell me you love me! :D Please review you guys! PWEEEEASE!!! Thanks!!! ~Lizbeth**


	3. Reunion

**AN**

**OMG you guys! I love the response I'm getting! You guys amaze me! Keep it up! More reviews please! I'm greedy!!!**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

It had been two months, and they had been very interesting months. I had become a valuable asset to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I was the most powerful shield they had come across. I could protect against mental abilities as well as physical attacks.

I was surprised that the feasting on human blood didn't bother me. It felt so right and natural. There was no need to feel guilty, it felt right not going against the natural order of things.

I'd gone fishing with Heidi. The two of us together were able to get many humans. Enough to fill the dungeons below and fatten them up before we killed them. We'd done it like a spa. Where they would be relaxed. It was my specialty and idea. Aro had been overjoyed. It meant less fishing trips and we'd have people saved up.

I'd quickly replaced Renata as Aro's main shield. I would sit with him and I could tell he was becoming very fond of me. Part of being in the guard meant you did things the elders wanted without question. Including pleasing them. Since I had died a virgin I wasn't forced into intercourse. But I was forced to use my mouth.

Sulpicia had become jealous of the amount of time I'd spent with Aro. I was his new favorite pet. Jane was also jealous, because I'd taken her place as well. Victoria couldn't be prouder of me.

I sat in my room one afternoon when I was graced with the presence of Aro.

"Hello Master." I smiled up at him.

"Hello dear. We'll be having a hearing shortly. I'd like you to be present. But in the shadows. You're not to say a thing until I tell you."

His eyes told me this was very serious. I stood up and went to him, "What's going on?"

Our eyes met and he melted, I had him wrapped around my finger.

"Well my dear, it seems we have a family that wants Victoria destroyed."

My eyes filled with rage, "That will not happen."

"Of course it won't. Which is why you'll be there my dear."

His smile was off, almost like he was excited and amused about the trial.

I stayed in the room and decided to get dressed. I loved the older clothes they had in the house. From centuries ago, that were still practically new.

I put on my Lily Corset which was in a deep burgundy with black stripes and a black bow. It made my cleavage pop and my slender waist appear to have more curves. It was strapless and hugged me perfectly. With my Desdemona skirt. It was a versatile garment also in a rich shade of burgundy and made of soft and silky fabric with a fabulous drape. With interior bustling ties that shortens the skirt by approximately 6 inches.

I decided to wear it short. I applied minimal makeup, enough to enhance the color of my eyes and a dark red lipstick enhancing my pouty full lips.

I walked into the corridor and into Victoria, she looked worried.

"There's no need to worry." I smiled at her.

She nodded, not really reassured.

I could sense there was something she wasn't telling me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Her answer was swift and I knew she was lying.

"Victoria. Tell me." I demanded hands on my hips.

She let out a slow sigh, "It'll be the Cullen's. I called them after we faked your death. I was scared to tell you… I wanted them to suffer. So they're coming for me."

She looked to the floor and I smiled. I didn't feel anger towards her, I felt love and gratitude. She'd saved me. They'd left me in pieces, she'd put me back together. She changed me and gave me a life. A family. People I now loved and couldn't bare to be without. How could she think I would be mad at her?

"I'm not angry. And I will fight for you." I told her.

She threw her arms around me crushing me to a hug and I chuckled. Silly girl…

I made my way to the chambers I knew the hearing would be held and took my place behind Aro's chair. I wasn't visible. But I could see everything. I could definitely smell them now. There were four. Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. I wondered briefly where the others were but didn't dwell on it.

I laughed internally at how I acted. I was behaving as the evil Vampire Willow on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I chuckled to myself as I thought of my new catch phrase. "Bored Now."

I quieted when they entered…

EPOV

I was determined. We needed to make Victoria pay. As we sat in the small waiting room I was filled with rage, the monster in me lifting it's head roaring happily. I would let him out. He would kill Victoria.

I felt Alice's small hand intertwine with mine. She was holding it comfortingly, lovingly. We'd decided that we should be together. My mate was dead, and hers might as well be. If only Jasper had shown more control, we'd never have left. Bella would be alive and in my arms. Not dead.

"Son, they'll see us now."

We entered the room and I was hit with the overpowering smell of freesia's, one glance around the room however, told me it was the flower of choice. They were everywhere. I felt even more sick inside.

We approached the chairs where the elders sat, Aro was eyeing me with interest and amusement.

We stood there silently. If we truly wanted their help then we would have to play by their rules.

"Ah, Carlisle my old friend. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" He grinned widely.

"I'm here for my son, he wishes to ask of your service." Carlisle asked bowing his head.

"You're saddened. Please tell me why."

"A member of our family was killed. We're here seeking revenge."

"You, step forward." Aro commanded me looking deep into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and reached out to take his hand.

Suddenly every memory I had played through my head. Saving Bella. Falling in love with Bella. Leaving Bella… Learning of her death. Staring at her grave.

Aro let go looking both annoyed and amused, "Well it's good the human is dead. She knew to much of our world, and since you had no intention of ever turning her. You left her. She obviously wasn't too important Edward my boy."

"I left to protect her." I stated through gritted teeth.

Aro took Marcus's hand and Marcus laughed.

"Edward, you're holding your mates hand. I can sense your relationship." Marcus laughed.

"Are you attempting to fool me? I've seen you intimate with the pixie. It's all a sham."

"It's not! I loved Bella! I loved her! But she's gone. Now will you help me find Victoria or not?" I growled.

Aro looked slightly taken aback and nodded slowly, "Well you're in luck my boy. She's here working for us. So I will permit you to see her. But that it is all."

BPOV

That was my cue and I knew it. I pushed my shield out completely surrounding the members of the guard, my family, and lastly Victoria. I watched her step from the shadows a smug smile on her face as she sauntered over and placed a chaste kiss on Aro's lips.

I could tell Master was amused at her open affection, but I also knew he enjoyed being with her more than with me.

I could see Edward's face twist into disgust and I whispered to Aro quickly and quietly so the Cullen's wouldn't hear.

"Everyone is shielded, no harm will come. We can get a good laugh now."

"Well Eddie boy, what a pleasure to see you." Victoria giggled walking up to him.

His eyes darkened and as he attempted to attack her he was thrown across the room. He looked up alarmed and confused.

"I see Renata has better control over her shield." Carlisle commented impressed.

"Now, now Carlisle. Renata has been replaced and has been for the past two months. My new shield is still in her newborn stages. Perfect control." Aro replied musingly.

Edward stood from the ground glaring at Aro, "How can I kill Victoria then?"

"Why by killing my shield, but you won't be able to." Aro laughed.

I knew then it was time. I would come face to face with Edward Cullen. I loathed him, I loathed all the Cullen's. Everything I'd heard had reaffirmed everything. I felt a twinge of sadness for Jasper. He was most likely not there because of the relationship Alice and Edward were now sharing.

"Show yourself shield." He shouted angrily, pulling me from my thoughts.

"It's alright Isabella." Aro coaxed quietly.

I stepped out from my hiding place and instantly Edward threw himself at me. I calculated his movements and gripped him by his neck and held him against the wall.

"What part of newborn didn't you get?" I growled.

My face was hidden by my hair but I could see him struggling.

"If you don't let me kill her. Then kill me. I can't live in a world without her."

His voice was pained and desperate.

"Without who?" I teased.

"Isabella Marie Swan… I can't. My poor Bella."

"Save if for someone who cares Edward Masen." I snapped.

His eyes then began frantically searching my hidden face.

"Who are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"please." he begged. He knew. Deep down he knew it was me. I just needed to confirm his fears.

I watched as Carlisle, Esme and Alice joined Edward's side. It was perfect. They would all be there for the big reveal…

"Victoria Darling, why don't you come stand with me." I called.

I felt her take her place by my side, her hand firmly in mine.

I looked up shaking my head to get the hair out of my face. For the first time my crimson eyes were meeting each of the Cullen's golden eyes.

Shock, Anger, Disbelief, Sadness, Wonder… I watched the emotions play across all of their faces.

"Bella." My name rolled off Edward's tongue softly, lovingly. I watched him drop to his knees reaching for me. The relief and happiness in his eyes was short lived.

"What do you want here? Why are you even here?" I asked angrily.

"We were here to avenge you." Edward replied.

I scoffed, "What right do you have? I don't belong to you! You left me! You've been sleeping with Alice? I still have my virtue Edward. And it's not for you. You betrayed me in every possible way. Victoria saved me. I had been leaving Forks to commit suicide. What was a world where no one wanted you? I stopped talking to anyone. No, music. I was a shell. She brought me back. She's my sire, my sister, my best friend. What right do you have to come to my home and ask permission to kill the one person who brought me back from the dead. My body might have still been alive. Breathing and what not. But I wasn't. I was dead inside. No, emotions. Victoria told me she'd been planning on killing me and couldn't do it. My emotions were so much like hers she decided that together we could move on. She was right."

I glared at each of them in turn making sure they all noted the color of my eyes.

"Bella… Your eyes…" Carlisle began.

"Are red, yes. I enjoy killing humans. It would be going against the natural order of things if I didn't. Do you want to hear about my first hunt. Vic and I were fleeing from Seattle when I spotted Mike Newton alone in a parking lot. He was completely oblivious. I let my instincts take over. It was so easy to get him to follow me into the woods. His warm lips, but I couldn't play with him too much. When I bit into him the little creep liked it. He came in his pants. He was so aroused. HE didn't fight. It was so fulfilling." I chuckled.

I watched their faces turn to disgust as I recounted my exact movements and the gory details.

"What's happened to you?" Esme asked.

I rounded on her, "Oh I'm sorry **MOM**. Weren't you ever told to never leave a child behind. You thought you were doing me **GOOD**, by leaving. I finally found a place where I fit in and suddenly it's too much. And Jasper… I'm **PROUD** of him. How hard it must be to control yourselves around a human, he was thirsty. Just letting his primal instincts take over. I've never once blamed him. Is that why he's not with you? Because like me you deemed him unworthy of the love the Cullen's have to offer. You are all nothing but imposters." I growled cruelly.

Esme hid her face in Carlisle's shoulder dry sobbing. Which only fueled my anger. I looked directly in Edward's eyes throwing my shield off for a moment. Filling my head with what a dirty girl I'd become.

Images of me between Aro's legs sucking on his long hard shaft, swallowing his cold seed. Letting him shoot it on my face and tits. Letting him dominate me. Images of Aro behind Victoria fucking her while her face was buried in my pussy. Letting my love and lust for them flow through.

I snapped my shield back down again shielding my new family while Edward looked both speechless and disgusted.

"Not liking what you see Eddie. Oh, I'm sorry. You've got the who tortured soul thing down right… I think you should leave."

Without another glance at me Edward fled. I could hear his cries of anguish but I didn't care.

"Bella?" Alice asked questioningly.

"What is it you want from me Alice. Some best friend you turned out to be…"

I sighed, feigning a yawn, "Bored now."

I turned my back with Victoria's hand still firmly in my own and could hear the rest of the guard moving forward.

"Carlisle my friend, I do say you've worn out your welcome here. Please feel free to drop by again, alone later. I'd like a conference with you."

I stood there breathing heavily, it felt surprisingly good to get it all off of my chest. We then waited for Aro's command.

"Victoria. Marcus can feel your ties to me growing stronger. It's time I take you as a second wife. Sulpicia and I are not working. You might be better suited as my mate."

Vicki dropped my hand and fell to her knees head bowed, "I would like that Master."

The relief and happiness in her voice made me happy. I'd known her feelings were forming into more, it was easy to see when I witnessed some of their fucking sessions.

"Ah, Isabella go into the study, you will be present for my meeting with Carlisle."

"Yes, Master."

I turned to leave him and Vic alone. I had grown fond of Sulpicia and I did not want to be there when they killed her. Aro wouldn't let her go because she knew too much. It was rather sad. I made my way into the study and shrank back into the shadows.

I was in the shadows when Carlisle was brought in alone.

"I know you're in here Bella." He said coolly.

"I was told to be here." I replied curtly.

I watched as he sank into a dark chair and we waited.

Aro waltzed into the room, looking genuinely happy. "Ah my friend, I'm sure you remember what I use this study for."

The twinkle in my eye surprised me, it was my first time in this particular room, but I watched Carlisle's face look slightly embarrassed.

"I do. But you also know I'm happily married."

"Yes, I know. Which is why this gift will only be oral."

Confusion wrapped around me as I tried to make sense of the conversation Master Aro was having.

"I'm afraid I can't accept." Carlisle declined.

"You accept or Alice stays and becomes part of the guard." Aro growled.

"Then I accept." Carlisle said dejectedly.

"Sweet Isabella, you are to show him how you use your tight little mouth."

I looked at Aro horrified. Everything I'd ever done had been willing and done without hesitation. But at this command I hesitated.

"Master?"

His slanted eyes told me not to disobey. I sauntered over and then it occurred to me that Edward would see this, further ripping the family apart. I decided then I would do it. Not only for that reason, but I didn't want Aro to throw me out.

I sank to my knees in front of Carlisle and unzipped his pants. I pulled his hard length out. It was beautiful. Not as big as Aro's but slightly thicker. I licked my lips to get them moist and leaned down taking his head into my mouth.

"Fuck…" Carlisle grunted.

"That's right. Tell her you've fantasized about this since you met her." Aro commanded.

I sucked harder swirling my tongue, gathering the wetness from his tip. Tasting him. He was salty but it was a good salty.

I scraped my teeth up along the shaft making him groan again.

"I've had this fantasy." He grunted.

His hands were digging into the arms of the chair, and they were beginning to crack.

I took him deep in my throat while also pumping him with my hand. My free hand cupping and kneading his balls.

My panties were now drenched in my juices and I licked him, sucking him greedily.

"Fuck… I'm gonna cum." He groaned.

I sucked on him harder and felt him release his seed into my throat. I swallowed every drop of the salty nectar.

"BELLA." He cried out. I watched him as he jerked in the chair coming down from his high.

I stood up and looked at Aro for guidance.

"You may return to your room now." He smiled.

I nodded my head and left without a glance.

APOV

I watched Bella walk away and I dismissed her. I had a hunch about Jasper and her. Through the memories I'd seen they were always avoiding one another. His talent would be useful… I would send Demetri to fetch him and bring him here. Then my family could be complete….

**AN**

**How am I doing? Did you like the reunion? Was it too over the top? Questions? Comments? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks again guys!!**


	4. Face to Face

**AN: You guys seriously make me want to cry! I love the response!! Keep it up!!!! :D**

**This story goes out to all of you out there with loved one serving our great country! This is for you!!!!**

**I'd also like to say if you like my story you will LOVE "Carnal Desires" By LunarEclipse1**

**Now onward in my twisted backwards tale, I still do not own, although I do own a cabbage patch kid that I have dubbed Jasper. ;) lol… It's so wrong, but I don't care….**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I walked into my room feeling slightly disgusted with myself. As much as Aro's dominance turned me on, I didn't think blowing my ex's father would solve anyone's problems. It would only make things worse for them…

Wait was I growing a conscious? Pshaw! That was absurd. I closed my eyes willing myself to see my past, to see my family. They had faded from my memory. I didn't want to forget them. I remembered their names. Renee and Charlie. I remembered Renee was a scatterbrained child in an adults body. While Charlie was obsessed with all things to do with the Mariner's, and fishing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Victoria's voice rang with humor.

"Just trying to remember." I sighed.

"It's best to forget." She giggled hopping onto the bed.

I looked at her hand marveling in the huge rock on her finger.

"Congrats again." I smiled.

"Yeah, I was slightly sad for Sulpicia, but you know what. I'm good."

I laughed rolling my eyes and taking in her demeanor.

"What?"

"Well, I'll be moving into his room won't I."

"Oh." I sighed looking down.

I knew it was wrong for me to show anything other than happiness for my sire, but I couldn't. That would mean I was in this deserted hall all alone.

"Don't be sad. We'll still spend lots of time together." She smiled gently playing with my hair.

I chuckled darkly, "Would it be alright for me to take a shopping trip?" I asked.

She studied me before responding, "Yes. But you need to see Master before you leave."

I nodded my agreement and embraced her quickly for making my way to Aro's private quarters…

"Come in Bella, you know what I want…"

JPOV

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked to see it was Alice. I growled my lip twitching in annoyance.

"What is it?" I answered roughly.

"Bella is alive." Her tiny voice squeaked.

"Alive?" I asked, feeling relief, then confusion.

"Victoria changed her. They're working for the Volturi. I'm scared Jazz… Everyone's futures are all fuzzy… I was thinking. We could meet up?"

Although I was filled with rage for the pixie I decided I would at least give her closure. We'd been drifting apart for so long, and we were never meant to be forever. We knew that at the start. I loved her, god help me but I loved her. But I was so tired. I was tired of being her whipping boy. I was tired of trying to control my bloodlust. For centuries I roamed killing humans. Animal blood just didn't satiate my desire and need to feed. I was sick of her disappointment. I would agree to meet with her. But gone was the pussy whipped Jasper Hale. Major Whitlock was back, and he wanted to find Bella… Somewhere deep inside I could feel it. She was mine. I would find her and make her mine. I would take the last shred of innocence she had, then she would be mine…

"Alright, where?" I asked curtly.

"Italy, a little coffee shop outside the walls of Volterra."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

I made a split decision then that I would call Caius, I had always preferred him to Aro.

"Hello." He answered.

"Caius."

"Why, Jasper! We actually just had Demetri leave. He'll be tracking you."

I could hear the amusement and smiled.

"That won't be necessary, you see I'll be arriving tomorrow. I just have to get something over with first."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Get rid of an annoying pixie."

Caius chuckled, "Well I shall let Aro know."

I hung up feeling unsure. It was never a good thing if Aro sent Demetri for me. He was trying to recruit me again. He had no idea what I could really be like. If he wanted me, he could have me. But if he tried to control me as he control everyone including his brothers he would find himself as a pile of ashes. He'd only ever met Jasper Hale. Alice's play thing. The sensitive sulking vampire. Quiet and shy. Wasn't it the quiet ones you should worry about?

I made my way to the airport and charmed my way into flying first class on a flight getting ready to take off. I entered the plane and sat down. Letting my mind wander.

_I wonder what Bella looks like as a Vampire. I'd wanted her blood when she was human. There was no denying it. Not anymore. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. Had I not been stopped I would have drained her dry on her birthday. Perhaps that was why she was always so shielded from me. But now we were equals. She was a lovely human, but I bet she made a sexy vampire._

Memories flashed through my mind. Maria… Oh Maria. She was a pawn I had played like a fiddle. Everyone thought she was in charge, but I had been in charge. Aro would be indeed humored when he met the real Jasper. Major Whitlock. God of Death and Destruction…

I was surprised when the plane was already landing. I made my way quickly through the city spotting the tiny pixie easily.

She ran to me, clinging to me, before I pushed her back.

Guilt, Love, Sorrow, Loss, more guilt radiated from her.

I could smell Edward. His scent was all over her. So the little minx had taken Edward's virginity had she?

"What is it Alice?" I asked my voice bored.

"Well we have to strategize. Obviously Bella's been brain washed. She said horrible things, just horrible. She was ranting and raving. She's been killing humans! Do you hear me!? Humans… We need to save her."

I watched amused as Alice ranted pacing back and forth. What the hell was wrong with her. We'd all left and deserted her. We'd left her to die.

"Maybe she's happy where she is Alice." I said nonchalantly.

She rounded on me her eyes blazing, "How can you say that? She's part of our family Jazz…"

It was then I noticed she was trying to hand me back my wedding ring.

"No, Alice. You and I are no longer a family. A lawyer will be finding you with the necessary papers. Sign them. If not, it'll be worse. Second if Bella was such a part of our family why did you take Edward's side? Why did we leave her? Hmm? Answer me that." I snapped.

Her eyes filled with venom tears and she stood brokenly before me.

"How could you say that? I love you."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loved me? Was she serious?

"If you love me why did you fuck Edward?"

My question through her and I was again hit with her guilt.

"Feeling guilty Alice? Didn't think I would catch on? Well you know how it goes. Right? Empath. And besides I can smell him all over you."

I turned on my heel and began to leave. I had an important meeting with the elders. I was done hiding, I was done pretending to be something I wasn't. I was a vampire. My natural prey, humans.

"JASPER." Alice shouted running to keep up with my long strides.

"I have an important meeting to attend to Alice. If you'd like to speak to me again, I'll be with the Volturi."

BPOV

I left Aro's chambers feeling amused, Jasper was going to be here and I was assigned to him. I didn't understand my excitement, but I knew not to dwell on it. I left the confines of the castle feeling more like me. I liked being out, having freedom. Not that I didn't have freedoms within the walls. But women were not exactly equal to the men. They were extremely old fashioned.

It was an unusually cloudy day which worked in my favor. I didn't have to stay to the shadows today. Rain was forecasted for the evening. Clouds all day!

I walked from shop to shop examining items. I went into a lingerie shop and bought one of everything. I loved wearing sexy garments even if it was only for myself in the mirror. It was fun to have so much power. Especially when even the humans knew that to be living in the castle I was someone special and important.

Being waited on hand and foot as I traveled shop to shop, I wondered what it would be like to be on my own. To eat whenever I wanted. Not when everyone else did. Just out into the night meeting a stranger. Letting him or her believe I wanted them. It was a rush when I'd killed Mike. But lately it felt odd and routine.

I heard them before I saw them. I rounded a corner and Jasper was stalking away from Alice. Who was pleading a begging. Didn't the pixie get it? That's when I really looked at Jasper. His strong body with his muscles flexing through his silky black button up shirt. His golden eyes were fierce and filled with anger. But I could see the pain. I could relate to how he felt. In a way he had been abandoned.

I stepped forward and they both stopped. I smiled widely as I could see Jasper taking in my every curve. I was now wearing a skimpy black skirt with a red blouse.

I walked forward with my arms open, "Ah Major Whitlock. We've been expecting you."

"Hello yourself Darlin." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

I looked past him to Alice. She had frozen.

Jasper turned to her smirking, "Afraid are you now?"

But Alice didn't answer, she just continued to stare blankly, it was then I realized she was having a vision.

She gasped, looking between the two of us. Shaking her head no.

"Betrayal? That's an odd emotion." Jasper spoke again clearly with amusement.

While he stood there watching Alice I was preoccupied. I found myself attracted to Jasper in a way I'd never known before. Like a magnetic force was pulling me to him and I was powerless to stop it. Before I had left Aro had given me strict instructions, that anything Jasper wanted he would get. They had been trying for a while now to recruit him.

I was lost in my thoughts about the things I wanted to do. I wanted to show him…

"Feeling lustful Isabella?" He purred gently in his southern drawl.

I chuckled, "Guilty."

His eyes widened in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting me to be so blunt or open.

"So what are you doing away from the castle? If I remember correctly you're only a few months old."

"I was bored. I decided to do some shopping. It much more fun now…" I giggled. "Besides I was bored."

He laughed out loud at that, "Well would you mind escorting me to the castle then Darlin?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded taking his hand…

JPOV

We walked to the castle in comfortable silence. But the lustful vibes she was sending me were driving me insane. I desperately needed physical contact. Watching her walk was torture. Her skirt was so short I could see her ass barely hidden by her lacy black panties.

_There you go again. Now you're having lustful thoughts about her… You wondered what she looked like as a vampire and boy did you have her pegged wrong. She was simply stunning. The air around us felt electrically charged. _

I had to keep reminding myself I couldn't just pull her behind a building and have my way with her. For all I knew she belonged to Aro. That would not be wise. But I was drawn to her pouty lips. They were full and red. I imagined them wrapped around my cock and groaned.

"You're feeling frisky." She giggled raising her eyebrow.

I laughed apparently I was projecting some of my emotions.

"Ah well seeing you so scantily clad it's hard to not feel frisky."

"Like what you see Whitlock?" She asked innocently shaking her ass.

I let out another growl, but before I could act, we were reaching the castle.

"Bella. Welcome home." Heidi greeted happily, "Oh and Jasper. They're expecting you." She grinned winking at me.

Bella then let out a feral growl, the coughed. She tried to cover it up, but I caught it.

"Ah Jasper. So wonderful to see you." Aro greeted.

"Likewise." I grinned.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was thinking of hanging out here for a while. Perhaps joining the guard. But my mind isn't made up yet." I said indifferently.

"How splendid! We'll prepare one of our more comfortable suites for you." He clapped, "Victoria my dear. Please inform Jane to set up for our guest."

"Yes, my love." She smiled, rising to do his bidding.

I was surprised to see that Victoria and Aro were now mated. That must have put the Cullen's in quite a bind indeed.

"What could we do to accommodate you for your stay?" Aro asked.

I smirked, "I would love to have a female companion."

"Splendid, Isabella has already been informed to cater to your every whim."

My heart jolted at that. Bella wasn't a whore, was she? No, certainly not.

That's when Marcus began whispering furiously into Aro's ear. The shock that filled the room instantly had me feeling curious. I made a mental note to ask Caius or Marcus later.

"That would be fine, I'm actually looking to relax and unwind from my journey…"

"Of course, Isabella. Show Jasper to his rooms."

"Yes Master." She replied bowing deeply before walking over to me with her eyes to the floor.

She led me out of the castle into a small hut that was at least a mile from the actual castle. I'd never noticed how much land the Volturi actually had. It was impressive, the gardens were beautiful.

Inside the hut was a sitting room, a tv room, a library filled with history books, and a bedroom suite complete with a large master bathroom.

"Would you like me to leave?" Bella asked softly still looking at the floor.

"No, and you don't need to stare at the floor."

She looked up and the sadness in her eyes was unmistakable. "What's wrong?" I asked gentler.

"When I was first brought here everything was fine. I was to do whatever Aro wanted to him… When he wanted me to do it. But a safe home, and food brought to me I thought it was alright. But now… There's just. When he made me go down on Carlisle… At first I thought it would be great revenge, but I'm starting to think that he's only using me for my oral skills."

I let her rant noticing how her eyes flashed with anger, embarrassment, and sadness.

I let the words she said sink in. So she's preformed oral on Aro and Carlisle.

"And your virtue?"

I don't know why voice came out so harsh.

"I'm still a virgin…"

_Not for long_

My thoughts became wicked. The things I would do to her body. I felt the monster in me rising. I felt the need to claim her. To make her mine. She no longer had a choice. She could fight, but I would win… I always… win…

**A/N**

**I know a dark chapter. Next chapter will make up for it though with two lemons. And I want your advice!! But I'm having difficulty on if I should continue to make this as dark as it is, should I bring some sunshine in for the next chapter? It's going to mostly be dark with some romance and lemons… Should I lighten things up a bit for the next chapter??? LET ME KNOW!!!**

**Again thank you for all of you who are reading!!! I've gotten such a great response to this story! I love you all!!! **


	5. Bitter Sweet

**AN: Thanks to everyone who loves where this story is going! Who knew people were as dark as me? :D hehehe without further ado! **

**Also I'd like to thank hubby for helping me with inspiration. :D**

**Chapter 5: Bitter Sweet**

CPOV

_I couldn't believe I'd let that happen. I couldn't believe I had betrayed Esme so. And Edward? Thankfully when I finally did flee the confines of Aro's castle they had already begun the journey home. How was I supposed to face them? What would they say?_

I sat at my office desk in a house that had been collecting dust. But Forks seemed like the right place to be. A place where I could think about her without it being weird. I got hard just thinking of her plump lips wrapped around me…

I couldn't help it, I needed release. I unzipped my pants and began to stroke myself. I closed my eyes tighter reliving Bella's hot mouth around my cock.

"What the FUCK dad!!" Emmett's booming voice sounded from the doorway.

I jerked my hand away and had refastened my trousers.

"I'm scarred for life. Scarred… My eyes. Ohhh my eyes…" Emmett whined.

I watched him take off, going back to the living room. I felt mortified, but I knew I had to pull myself together.

I walked to the living room where Emmett was actually hiding his face in Rose's shoulder. Rosalie looked amused, and annoyed. Then there was Alice, Esme, and Edward…

Edward's eyes were black and staring straight at me. I tried to think of anything. Medical articles… But all I could think of was Bella's hot little mouth.

"You didn't?" Edward asked. His voice was lethal and he watched me with a murderous stare.

"If I had not allowed it, then they would have kept Alice. By force. Either she would have no choice but to join the guard or die." I explained, taking Edward's trademark by pinching the bridge of my nose.

They all stared at me, but there were more pressing matters.

"So why is everyone here?" I asked.

"Alice called us. She said 'Family Meeting'" Rose answered me.

"Right, Alice?" I asked nodding at her.

"Well, remember when we believed Bella was dead? She's not. Victoria changed her. And she is a shield for the Volturi…" Alice began.

"Wow. Way to go lil sis. She's probably smoking hot." Emmett chuckled.

I smirked when Rosalie's hand collided with the back of his hand.

"Ok?" Rose asked Alice urging her to continue.

"While we were trying to track Victoria, Edward and I became mated… Jasper has been out there alone. And I tried to get him back… He is also going to join the Volturi.."

"Wait! WHAT? Eddie??? You're not a virgin anymore. DAYYUM! With the evil pixie too?" Emmett whooped. "Guess I can't tease you anymore…"

Alice rolled her eyes ignoring his comment and continued.

"I had a vision. A bad vision. Bella and Jasper… They get together and everything vanishes. I can't see my future. I can't see Edward's future. I don't know what it means."

Alice was visibly upset, but still hiding something.

"What else is there Alice?" I asked gently.

"Jasper and Bella are soul mates…"

"NO, she's mine." Edward interjected.

"No, she's Jasper's… And he's claiming her… Tonight."

"What do we do?" Esme asked. Her voice small and scared.

"we start training. I have a feeling a war is coming. A war of Death and Destruction…"

I watched them all retreat to the back yard following Alice, all but Edward. He stalked towards me until we were nose to nose.

"If we live through this you're dead. I don't care what they did. You enjoyed it…"

His words rang with truth and I nodded mutely walking out to see how we were supposed to train against Jasper…

JPOV

I completely turned everything off. I was going completely on instinct and I wanted nothing more than to be inside of Bella.

I felt my eyes turning black with desire as I looked deep into her scarlet eyes. She dropped to her knees and began to crawl towards me.

I chuckled, "No, Darlin. I'd like you to stand and remove your clothing. All of it."

I watched with great anticipation as she eliminated each article of clothing. She stood hesitantly in her matching bra and panties. They were black with delicious red trim.

"That too, I want to see you naked." I said using my commanding voice.

She slowly took off her bra and her glorious breasts were revealed. They were perfectly rounded with small pink nipples. She was about a C cup. She began to lower her panties and I groaned, she was perfectly shaven.

I let out a feral growl, I'd played with her long enough. She was mine.

I pounced on her pushing as much lust into her body as I could muster. She fell back onto the bed moaning and panting. Her eyes mirrored my own, black with lust. It was a sexy look. I sank my teeth into her neck biting hard, letting my venom make a permanent scar. She was mine.

She whimpered in pain, as she struggled in my grip, she was still newborn… I forced her onto her stomach gripping her right arm and twisting it behind her back. I was behind her pressing my erection into her backside. I could feel her fear coming off her in waves.

"Please Jasper…" She panted.

"Please what?"

"Don't… Please don't…" She was crying.

I guided myself to her slick entrance rubbing the head of my cock up and down her slit. She shuddered becoming very still.

I leaned in kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"You like this, don't you dirty girl?" I purred.

Her voice came shaky, "Not like this…"

"Too bad." I snarled.

With one quick thrust I pushed deeply inside her taking her virginity. She let out an anguished scream of pain, but I didn't slow down, I didn't even give her time to adjust…

BPOV

I didn't understand, this wasn't the Jasper I knew. He was being so fierce. He thrust into me breaking through my barrier and I screamed. The pain was worse than my transformation. It was the only physical aspect I had from my human life. I'd read about people losing their virginity, this was far worse than it would be for a human. It was one part of being a vampire you didn't get back.

I began to writhe and try to get away, but I could only move my hips. My movements only made it easier for him to plunge inside me. He was going deep and hard.

"Jasper… Jasper please." I begged.

His free hand that wasn't holding my arm reached around and he pinched roughly at my sensitive bundle of nerves.

I felt the oddest sensation building in my stomach, and it broke like a damn. I could only assume I was having an orgasm. It was like sinking into a warm bath.

I could feel my walls clenching around his huge member, and I cried in denial.

"You like this don't you dirty girl? You just came all over my fat cock." He groaned.

He flipped me with lightening speed and I was now on my back. I knew better now than to try to fight back. His hand were gripping either side of my head forcing me to look into his black eyes as he fucked me.

He continually slammed into me with all his force, over and over again. His lips ghosted over my own, his tongue darting out licking my lower lip.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." He grunted as he came hard into my pussy. I felt his seed fill deeply into my abdomen.

He rolled off me and his eyes went back to butterscotch. I was silent cries the rocked my body with tears that would never fall.

"I'm sorry Isabella darlin, but it had to be that way. Only because you're my mate. I'm making you mine. The only person to touch your body will be me." His tone was both dominating and scary, I didn't argue.

I heard him dress and leave and rolled over, when I was sure he was gone I walked into his large bathroom. I stepped into the large shower, letting the scalding hot water cascade over my body.

I got out and dressed in a regular t-shirt and a pair of jeans quickly and left the hut, fleeing up to the castle. When I ran into a smirking Victoria.

"Jasper has agreed to join the guard under the condition that you marry him."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Also, this arrived for you."

I reached out and took the letter and quickly read the untidy scrawl.

_Little sister,_

_Alice is determined there's a war coming._

_She thinks we need to train to destroy you_

_And Jasper. This is a warning. I will not_

_Harm you. _

_Emmett._

My eyes darkened with anger, so Alice was planning on a war was she? She really had no, clue how my shield would work. I would not be destroyed. I smiled softly, there was a small place in my dead heart for Emmett. I made a mental note to actually attempt a real conversation with Jasper.

I continued my journey swiftly entering the castle. I looked at the time and noticed it was feeding time. I was starving and I needed the nourishment.

I rounded the corner and came face to face with Marcus.

"Hello." I greeted with a bow.

He smirked, "He didn't tell you?"

"Who? Tell me what?"

"That you're Jasper's soul mate. Anyone can see that he's officially claimed you."

I growled under my breath.

"Bella. When a male vampire meets his soul mate and any part of her has been with another man, whether she's a virgin or not. Something snaps inside. Instinct takes over and you're powerless to control it. I can assure you Jasper is upset for how he handled it. But he wouldn't change it."

I thought about his words for a moment and nodded, "Is he waiting?"

Marcus nodded a small smile gracing his lips and it was infectious. Marcus never smiled, so this must be something good.

I walked in and made my way to Jasper's side. I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I could see the fear darkening his eyes.

"Why are you afraid?"

His golden eyes met mine and it hit me.

"You haven't had human blood in a long time, have you?" I asked.

"A very long time." He confirmed.

"Don't feel guilty my love. It's natural for us. It's how the food chain works. Without us to keep the population of humans in order things would get out of hand."

He gave me a warm smile, "I've never thought about it."

"We should ship some vamps over to Japan. You see how many humans are there! You could eat one every day and you'd never make a dent." I chuckled.

He joined me in my dark humor and we turned towards the door.

Heidi walked in followed by several of the tourists who had been in the spa chambers. But one in particular caught my eye. I honed my hearing and focused on the human. She was vaguely familiar. She looked like me with shorter hair and blue eyes. She was speaking to a plump woman who was kind of dumpy and old.

"My husband Phil and I got separated while we've been staying here." The strange woman was saying.

_Phil?_

"He's a minor league baseball player." The woman continued fondly.

"Do you have any children dear?" Heidi asked, feigning interest.

"No… I mean I had a daughter. But she pretty much abandoned me to live with her father. She was a problem child. She's dead. If you ask me it's what's best for everybody."

The uncaring tone in her voice, and the confidence that radiated from this woman infuriated me. I knew her, but I couldn't remember from where. But she was from my human life. Could it be?

"What was your child's name?" Heidi asked.

"Bella. Bella Swan… She was a bit of a handful. Always getting into stuff. Phil and I are trying to conceive a child of our own. Which is why we're on vacation." She laughed airily.

I felt Jasper's strong arm on my shoulder, "You'll get your chance to confront her." he whispered.

I felt all kinds of hurt. From what little I remembered as my life as a human I had always taken care of Renee! What would make her act this way. She was happy about my death.

The monster inside raised it's head growling, she was mine. I would drain her without a second thought. I sniffed the air and was assaulted with the smell of Freesia's and wild berries. I guess our scents were similar…

With Jasper's hand in my own I approached the woman I now knew to be my mother.

"Renee? Renee Dwyer! Oh how lovely. Everyone this is Renee…" I announced.

Renee turned to face me and took a step back in shock.

"But…" she began but I cut her off.

I stalked in a circle around her. Watching my prey squirm.

"Yes, Mother. It's me…"

I watched her swallow hard and her cheeks flame with uneasiness.

"Your dead." She whispered.

It was supposed to be too low for me to hear, but I could hear it.

"I am. But you will be too." I growled.

My eyes turned black and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"NOW." Aro called from somewhere, but I was too in the hunt.

I grabbed Renee roughly and she tried to fight. I tore into her neck and her blood like liquid sugar cascaded down my parched throat. It was the sweetest blood I had tasted. I could hear her heart slowing as I feasted. I finished quickly dropping her to the ground and spotted Jasper.

He was toying with a girl no, older than 16. Her body was more mature, she would look older. But her face was still so youthful.

"Please." The girl was whispering.

I walked over to Jasper, I could sense he was warring with himself.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered into his ear, "She smells heavenly."

He continued to just stand there.

"Jasper, you're a vampire. This is what we do. You will get so much more strength back."

He nodded mutely and bit down on the whimpering girls neck. I watched her eyes slowly darken and finally become lifeless.

When Jasper turned to face me I was rendered speechless. His eyes were beautiful. They were already returning to their natural crimson with a hint of the butterscotch swirling in them.

I bit my lip in anticipation, the room was filled with electricity and he lifted me and we were running to his hut.

Once we were inside I knew I had to taste him. I pushed him onto the bed ripping his pants clean off his body.

His erection popped out and my mouth watered with venom. I sunk to my knees sucking him into my moan. I moaned around his cock, he tasted so good. I looked up keeping eye contact as I sucked up and down his length. Taking him completely into my throat my tongue swirling around his head teasingly.

"Fuck Bella." He growled.

His head was thrown back in ecstasy. I gently scraped my teeth up his length and he began growling more.

I could taste his sweet pre-cum and continued to suck and lick him.

I could tell he was close so I continued my ministrations only increasing the pressure of my mouth and speeding up. But he stopped me.

I found myself on my back looking into his dark pools of desire. I found myself naked beneath him, but didn't anticipate what he was about to do.

He dipped his head and his smooth tongue licked up my slit. He was the first man to ever taste me and I shuddered pleasantly.

"Jasper." I whimpered.

His tongue swirled around my swollen clit gently nipping it with his teeth.

I let out a low hiss and bucked my hips up to his face. He held me down prolonging my release with his teasing tongue.

I felt it building until I couldn't stop it. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over my body as I came.

I sat up pushing him to his back and mounted him. I dropped my full weight down and he was completely sheathed inside my wet core. I began bouncing up and down on his length finding a comfortable rhythm.

"Oh Bella.. You're so fucking tight." He moaned.

He sat up capturing my hardened nipples in his mouth. He took turns lavishing each with his experienced tongue.

I rode him hard and panted, "Cum with me Jasper."

We both cried out at the same time. I felt my walls clench him tightly, successfully draining his balls. Squeezing each drop of his nectar out.

He rolled us so he was on top his eyes burning with love and desire.

"I love you Isabella."

I snuggled to his side, had a nagging feeling I should tell him about the note from Emmett.

"What's wrong Darlin?"

"I received a note from Emmett. Apparently Alice thinks you and I are going to be a problem. He was warning us that they're arming themselves in preparation to destroy us."

Jasper laughed, he looked completely humored by the thought.

"Not to worry Darlin, I'll explain everything to you. But for now let us lie here enjoying the after glow of incredible sex."

His southern drawl was making me wet again, I quieted and lay on his chest. While I contemplated how I could convince him to shower with me…

**AN**

**Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys rock! My hubby was off this weekend so I couldn't really update. Since he works midnights I was trying to spend as much time with him as I could. I hope you like the chapter!!!**


	6. Things aren't always as they seem

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update!!! My baby will be a year old on the third and with Halloween, things have been really crazy, and I've had a hard time writing. On top of it all I was suffering writers block. But luckily for you my play list helped me!

I'm overwhelmed with how many of you have me alerted, let me say thank you for taking this crazy journey with me!! I'm going to try to update more regularly now.

Thanks again for your patience and support. Reviews are love. :D ~Lizbeth

Chapter 6: Things aren't always as they seem

**I lie on the bed beside Jasper wondering what he could possibly have to tell me. I rolled onto my side gently tracing the crescent shaped scars that enveloped his body.**

**When I had finally worked up the nerve to suggest a shower he turned to me his eyes swimming in pools of red with muddled gold.**

"**I think it's time I told you everything I know Isabella."**

**His voice was rough and he took a deep unneeded breath.**

"**I wasn't changed by Maria. I created Maria."**

**I gasped, which interrupted him and he growled slightly. I clamped my mouth shut intent on hearing everything he had to say.**

"**I was created centuries ago. I was created even before Aro. Marcus, Caius, and I were the original royalties. When Aro was changed he replaced me. I've been waiting and biding my time to overturn him. To take my rightful place. Another little secret is I created Carlisle Cullen. I created our biggest threat. It's been told for the past hundred years that the rightful 'King' so to speak, would reclaim his territory. Once he has been matched with his mate, the strongest shield. That's you Darlin. Aro knows who I am, but he believes I would be stupid to try to kill him. But that is what we must do Isabella. We bide our time. And we kill him."**

**My mind was reeling with the new information I now had to process. Jasper sired Carlisle? Impossible.**

"**But that doesn't explain…"**

"**Alice? No, I'm afraid it doesn't. The only reason she took me was to change me. Carlisle of course knew who I was when I arrived with Alice. But he never breathed a word of it. Alice bought so completely all of my lies. But she had begun to make me a better person. I had stopped planning my attacks. I'd begun to think I could live happily. Peacefully. But then you were brought into our world. I wanted to kill you from the start. You knew to much, it could ruin everything. Then when we left, it was our undoing. Alice was disappointed in me. Edward hated me. The two of them began to find comfort in one another's arms. It was hard to deal with, constantly feeling their negative emotions… The family I had grown to love turned their backs on me. In doing so led me to you. I know now what we must do. Alice will know soon who I truly am. They're justified in trying to protect themselves. All of them. Everyone who hurt you. Who hurt me. Will be destroyed. The Cullen's will be used as an example. You think people are afraid of Aro? He has nothing on me."**

**I was stunned into silence. I had no words. What did you say to that? We sat in silence a long time before I spoke.**

"**I can't kill Emmett."**

**Jasper looked me over and smirked, "Then he shall live. If you deem someone worthy of living I shall let them live. There are only three people that I must kill from that coven. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle. He had to touch you. Whether it was his fault or not. But of course, that will not happen until we take care of Aro."**

"**I don't understand. How are we supposed to accomplish this?"**

"**Marcus and Caius are ready for me to return." He stated simply.**

**He rose from the bed dressing in a black button up top and faded jeans. I was instantly aroused, he looked simply edible.**

"**Patience Isabella. We'll make love when I say."**

**He smirked cockily, and I huffed.**

"**So what are we doing today?"**

"**We are going away. The two of us. I have a place I'd like you to see. Rose and Emmett will meet us there. Then we will give them a chance. Their loyalty can either lie with us. Or with the Cullen's. But I must warn you. If they chose the Cullen's, they will not be leaving alive."**

**I watched him walk away with my mouth hanging open. Did that mean he would kill Victoria as well? Did it mean I would truly have no one besides Jasper. I shivered self consciously and continue to lie on the bed… **

**I thought back to my human life, and tried in vain to remember something that could have warned me. But my thoughts came up empty. He was no longer Jasper Hale. That much was certain…**

**I rose from the bed and dressed quickly in a pink silk blouse and black pants and followed Jasper. I would get him to tell me the rest. About his past.**

**CPOV**

**After several hours of watching I broke down. I couldn't let my family continue this any longer. It would be suicide. I knew Jasper, and we were no where near prepared.**

"**Enough." I said softly.**

**Esme flitted to my side placing her hand on my chest.**

**The rest of the family walked forward and looked at me.**

**I sank to the floor looking up at the worried faces of my family.**

"**We all need to speak." I said in a small defeated tone.**

**I got back to my feet and walked through the glass door to the dining room table sinking into the first seat.**

**I waited until everyone was seated and I could see the confusion etched into their faces.**

"**I have kept this in long enough, it is now that I must tell you all the truth."**

"**About what?" Rosalie asked searching my face.**

"**For me to tell you this I do not wish to be interrupted. I need to all stay silent, ok?" I pleaded.**

**I looked around at the slight nods my family were giving me. I took a deep unneeded breath and began.**

"**I wasn't alone when I was changed. The vampire didn't bite me and then run into the angry mob. He took me with him. He wanted to train me. Make me a solider. He was very impressed with my control. He would parade human after human in front of me. Tempting me. But I knew what I was. I knew it was unnatural. And I always refused. I just wanted to die. After a while he turned me loose. And I roamed alone until I found the powers of animal blood. My sire… Well he never expected me to last long. I was with him for months. He figured the thirst would kill me. 'What a waste' He had said when he left me alone… My sire was very powerful. At the time he was the head of the Volturi. He very well might be Aro's maker. But while I was with him I learned something. He was the second vampire ever made. He'd been around for a very very long time. I never thought I'd see him again either. But I did. Imagine my surprise and his when we crossed paths. We decided it was for the best to never say anything… But I can not allow us to go into battle without you knowing. Without all of you knowing…" I paused, letting out a dry sob.**

"**Father?" Alice asked, her amber eyes full of concern.**

**They didn't get it. They didn't understand.**

"**Jasper. Jasper is my sire. Jasper is centuries upon centuries old. He has so many years of experience. And now he has Bella. His shield. He's undefeatable. But he will not kill all of us. We all have choices we need to make." I said bitterly.**

**The silence was almost painful.**

**I looked into the shocked faces of my family. Edward looked completely defeated. Alice looked appalled and determined. Rose and Emmett looked both impressed and betrayed. Then there was my beautiful Esme. She looked scared.**

"**What do we do?" Emmett asked.**

"**Jasper is going to kill me. There isn't a way around it. I touched Bella. So I will die. Edward, you killed part of Bella. So he will kill you. Alice… your betrayal pushed him over the edge, there isn't hope for you. Esme darling. When the time comes… Please. Save yourself. Em… Rose… The same goes for you."**

**Emmett balled his hands into fist and with a raised voice exclaimed, "I will fight with you father."**

"**You will fight Bella?" I asked harshly.**

**He looked at me wide eyed.**

"**Son. Bella loves you. She will not want Jasper to harm you. But if you give him a reason to. He will surely kill you."**

"**We'll get the Denali's, we'll get all of the people we know to stand a fight. Unlike you father I won't go down without a fight. If it comes to killing Bella. I say we kill the little bitch." Alice shrieked. **

"**It's a suicide mission." I stated grimly.**

"**I'd rather die fighting, than be taken out." Alice growled.**

**JPOV**

**I pulled out my old Cullen cell phone and dialed Emmett, my brother.**

_**Hello? He answered.**_

"**Hello my brother."**

_**What is it Jasper?**_

"**Well Bella would like to see you. If you and Rose could meet us in Rome today, we could discuss everything."**

_**Carlisle told us everything.**_

"**So you know what happens if you come, right?" I asked amused.**

_**Yes.**_

"**See you soon."**

**I hung up and heard Bella following me. I turned to face her and she looked so resolved.**

"**I want to know more Jazz. About you."**

**I considered her words and nodded. We had time before we were to meet Rose and Emm. **

"**Alright Darlin, come with me."**

**I led her just outside of Volterra and we took shelter in the shade.**

"**What would you like to know?"**

"**If you created Maria… Who created you?"**

"**Her name was Eve. She was the first vampire ever created. Everyone thinks Dracula… That it was a man. But Eve was the one who disobeyed. She was the one who took the apple of from Satan himself from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil. So God punished her. He created more and more men and women and they would live in this world. He would make war. Then he changed Eve into a creature of the night. He forced her to have a conscious. So that she could think like a human. He made her an empath so she could feel the pain and suffering from her victims. She walked alone for centuries until she found me. She wanted me. Not just as a meal. So she changed me. When she realized she could create, she went on a spree. And I knew I had to stop her. I killed my sire. I then started the Volturi. We kept order and peace. We kept our secret. But all the legends and the tales in lore are because of the very first vampire… Eve. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but her heart was black. Poisoned by the devil himself. My scars come from centuries of battle and war. Even vampires have wars that change history. When some come to engulfed in power. Hitler was a vampire. He became greedy. We killed him. It took a while to see him for what he truly was. But once we did we put an end to it. You see Bella. My place is here in Italy. I've waited so long for you… To have this feeling."**

**I stopped talking and attempted to get a read on her emotions. Her face was blank and thoughtful.**

"**You've been here a long time." She finally commented. Her face twisted, trying to think of words to say.**

"**I'll help you Jasper. I'll do anything for you."**

**I felt an overwhelming surge of love and acceptance and we were all alone…**

**I leaned in capturing her pink lips with my own. Pushing all the passion and love I had for her out. Her hands twined into my hair pulling me closer to her. Her chest was pressed against mine and I could feel her perky little nipples harden. She moaned softly and I almost came undone.**

**I took a deep breath smelling her arousal. I removed her shirt and bra careful not to rip them. It would be rather embarrassing to see Rose and Emmett while we were naked.**

**I dipped my head taking one hardened nipple into my mouth. Swirling my tongue and sucking greedily. Her taste was delicate and sweet. She purred and arched her back. I removed the rest of her clothing moving my hands up and down her sides slowly as I paid special attention to each of her tits.**

**My hands roamed lower barely touching her mound, making her pant and moan.**

**I lay her back on the ground and slipped between her legs. I inhaled her wonderful scent. The freesias and strawberries was very intense.**

**I licked up her slit gathering her moisture on my tongue. I closed my eyes savoring her delicious flavor. I opened my eyes and looked into her heavily lidded eyes. They were filled with love, lust, and desire.**

**I took my time gently licking up her juiced until my tongue sought out her stiff bundle of nerves.**

**I sucked on it roughly eliciting a loud moan from my love.**

"**Jasper… Fuck… Oh Jasper." She panted.**

**Her hips thrust upwards to my mouth. I held her still and continued my slow torture.**

**I could sense her release was close as I continued to lick slowly and lovingly.**

"**Jasper… I'm so close… Oh… Jasper…" She moaned.**

**Her breathing was ragged and labored.**

**I bit down softly plunging two fingers deep inside her curving them to gently rub her sensitive G spot.**

"**JASPER…" she screamed.**

**I lapped up her juices as her body jerked and convulsed in ecstasy.**

**She came down from her high and began to slowly undress me. Her eyes hooded in red pools of desire.**

**Her hand wrapped around my length and I purred, letting her stroke me. Her soft wet mouth encircled my swollen shaft. Her mouth was moist and hot and my head fell back. Her plump lips were like silk sliding up and down my erection. **

**I couldn't take it. I pushed her back onto her back sliding between her legs. I slid my rod up her slick opening. She mewed writhing in pleasure.**

**I captured her lips in a heated tangle of tongues as I slid completely inside her. My movements were slow and drawn out. Bringing us closer and closer to the edge. I watched her eyes close and smirked.**

"**Open your eyes Isabella. I want to watch you cum." I whispered seductively in her ear.**

**Her eyes opened and met mine. They were filled with love and need.**

"**You're so tight Isabella. So fuckin tight."**

**I grunted as our bodies moved together as one. I felt my own release building.**

"**come with me darlin." I growled in her ear.**

**Her walls clenched around me sending me into oblivion.**

"**Oh god Jasper." Bella's cries of passion reverberated in my head.**

**I felt my seed filling her as she clung to my body.**

**For a moment I allowed us to stay warm in our lovers embrace. But finally I pulled back.**

"**It's time. Get dressed."**

**I dressed quickly and left the small clearing, to wait for her.**

**BPOV**

**I watched Jasper leave quickly and the feelings of rejection surrounded me. I didn't understand how he could be so loving and caring one moment. Then hard and cold the next.**

**I got up fighting back the dry sobs that wanted to erupt around me. I dressed quickly and walked out with my head down, taking his side.**

**He glanced at me sideways and frowned.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**His soft tone startled me.**

"**I just… I don't understand."**

**He smiled knowingly, "For me to rightfully take my place. I have to be who I am. A monster. You will be the only one to see the softer side of me. But once those moments are over I have to be me Bella. One day maybe. But until then. Please just understand."**

**His eyes were pleading with me to understand, and even though I still didn't completely understand, I nodded.**

**I followed him running very fast we traveled for about an hour until we made it into Rome. It was beautiful. I followed him to the nearest hotel, not bothering to look at the name. We entered and he walked up to the female receptionist and dazzled her. He took the room key and I followed him up to an incredible suite. **

"**Are we staying for a while?" I asked him.**

"**For about a month. We're going to plan our wedding. Then we will be planning the death of Aro. Best if we're not in his walls for that." He smirked.**

**I walked over sinking into the comfortable bed and waited.**

**I smelled them before I seen them.**

**The tentative knock on the door sounded and Jasper walked over and opened it.**

**Emmett followed by Rosalie entered the room. Tension was thick in the air. My new eyes took them in for the first time. Rose was even more beautiful to my new eyes. Emmett looked at me with caution. **

**I smiled internally. The rest of the family feared me. But he didn't have a reason to be afraid.**

"**Bells?" He asked nervously.**

"**Brother Bear?" I asked in return.**

**The next thing I knew I was in the middle of a bone crunching hug. I smiled hugging him back with the same amount of force.**

**He pulled back with an impish grin on his youthful face.**

"**It's good to see you." He gushed.**

"**It's good to see you too. Both of you."**

**I added locking eyes with Rose.**

**She gracefully walked over and I gave her a small hug.**

"**we have more in common than you know now, Rose." I whispered.**

**She nodded sympathetically.**

**Then they turned to Jasper who had remained quiet.**

"**What is Alice planning?" He asked them.**

"**she's going to other covens to create an army." Rosalie replied immediately.**

**Jasper gave her a quick warm smile. I supposed the years they'd spent together pretending to be twins gave him a soft spot for his favorite sister.**

**Emmett then laughed his booming laugh, "Jazz dude. You're ancient… I mean the only thing older than you is dirt."**

**I giggled at Emmett's silly outburst and Jasper gave Emmett another smile.**

**I turned to my favorite brother and his wife, "Emm I know this is going to be hard on you. But you need to hear me out. There is a serious war brewing. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to watch you die… Rose… I know for a while you hated me. But you mean the world to Emmett. I'm willing to put aside our differences if you agree to stand with us. If you stand against us all is lost." I trailed off.**

"**I know you were closer with Edward, but I've always considered you closer. Rose as you know you were always my favorite. My plan is to first kill Aro and take back what is mine."**

"**Dude you're going to kill Aro?" Emmett asked awed.**

"**Yes, then once I'm in my rightful place. I will have the entire guard of the Volturi on my side. I'm sorry to say that our former family will not stand a chance."**

**I watched my brother and sister anxiously.**

"**I'll stand with you and Bella." Rose spoke first.**

**I could see the guilt in her eyes, but I could also see her determination.**

"**as will I." Emmett agreed. **

**He was willing to follow his Rose anywhere.**

**I sat there in stunned silence, I couldn't believe it had come to this. My own guilt and sadness weighed heavy on my chest. **

"**Would you two be our witnesses?" Jasper asked suddenly.**

"**Witnesses?" Emmett asked confused, while Rose looked overjoyed.**

"**Witnessed to our marriage."**

**Emmett beamed a real happy smile, "Hell yes!"**

**A/N**

**I know I promised it would be longer but I figured this was a good place to end this chapter. You got lots more back story… And of course some lemony goodness. Next chapter will be the wedding and downfall of Aro… :D **

**As always Reviews are Love!!**


	7. War of the Elders

**AN **

**Hi my loyal readers, sorry it's taken so long yet again to update! I'm getting over the flu, and my two babies both have bronchitis! So I have been a very busy mommy. But I'm finally feeling better, and I'm inspired. After being sick for a whole week! I'm sooo sorry that it's taken this long. And I hope you enjoy!! Plus going to the New Moon midnight showing. :D **

**Also I have another unusual story I'm currently writing. "Revenge and Happiness" Take a peek at it and let me know what you think. :D**

**Chapter 7: War of the Elders**

With Jasper's influence finding a willing priest was easy. It was the other stuff that posed a challenge. Rose was in charge of finding me a white dress. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was an Ivory Strapless Matte Satin with an A-Line skirt. With Cranberry trim on the neckline and the hemline. Embellished with beading and embroidery.

It was simple but so me. Jasper was wearing a traditional black tux with a blood red shirt.

Emmett grabbed my arm and led me down the aisle, and it never seemed longer… It was finally happening. I was getting married, and how weird it was. I was a vampire, and I was marrying Jasper Whitlock. If you would have told me this a year ago I would have thought you were insane.

I smiled when I noticed Rose standing to the left as my only bridesmaid. She wore a very simple black dress with red trim.

As Emmett passed my hand to Jasper's I was reminded of the weak human I once was. The human that very nearly became a meal to my groom. Now here I was a vampire shield marrying the most powerful vampire in existence.

I didn't even hear the priest beginning the ceremony. My eyes were drawn to Jasper's. I took in the fact that his eyes were now almost completely red. Only when Jasper began to speak did I snap out of my trance.

"I Jasper Whitlock, take Isabella Swan to be my wife. To have by my side for eternity, to rule and conquer. Our love is pure and true. Together we will stand as husband and wife, until the day earth ends…"

I was speechless, I'd never even thought of vows, so I spoke from my heart.

"I Isabella Swan, take Jasper Whitlock as my husband. To be with day and night through war and hate. Together we stand united against those who did us wrong. Forever we will stay loyal and true. Until the day the earth stops."

Jasper's eyes twinkled when I repeated his last vows. The priest looked slightly uncomfortable but I didn't pay attention to him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper leaned in slowly and I met him halfway. The spark was undeniable. We were now bound in almost every possible way. He was mine and I was his.

EPOV

I sat in my room looking at the small mementos that reminded me of Bella. My sweet, loving, innocent Bella. Not who she was now. She was mine. I was disgusted that'd I'd given everything to Alice. I was ashamed and felt dirty.

Images filled my head. I was lying on my back with Alice straddling me comfortably. Her body meeting mine thrust for thrust. We had felt like two pieces matching from the same puzzle…

But now, all I could think of was Bella. How Carlisle had got to feel her warm and delicate mouth… How Jasper was going to make her his. I didn't like it.

In a fit of anger I charged into the room I shared with Alice. She looked up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Edward." she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

I didn't speak I pushed her back against the wall and began a slow assault on her neck. Kisses, licks, and bites.

I could smell her sweet arousal and needed her.

Seconds later we were standing naked. I pushed her up against the wall and entered her. I forced my way in deep and began to pound into her. Relieving myself of the anger and the pain.

"oh Edward." she moaned.

I still didn't speak I continued to fill her as deep as I could go until I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Alice." I grunted filling her womb with my seed.

She panted and kissed me gently.

"Our future doesn't look good." She whispered.

Her body pressed into mine for comfort.

"we deserve what we get." I said brokenly.

BPOV

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked concerned.

"We'll stay here a couple of days. You will not have to fight. But you will have to shield me. We'll have to work on it." Jasper responded.

"Victoria?"

"Will die."

"Why?" I asked. I felt my dead heart ache.

"She is Aro's wife. She will die."

"But she was my sire. She's my best friend… My sister." I pleaded.

I turned to face him and his expression filled me with dread, and for the first time, I was truly scared of Jasper Whitlock. His fixed stare met mine. They were angry and filled with hate.

"I'm sorry Isabella. But she will die. She touched you in ways that only I should. That a lover should. You were brainwashed. Nothing more than a pawn to her. She used you to hurt Edward. Had you moved on she would have easily killed you. You mean nothing to her. Don't you understand. We need to make an example of her."

His harsh tone and anger made me cower back and close my eyes. I nodded mutely.

"Of course. You're right." I whispered.

His hand came up gently caressing my cheek urging me to look into his eyes. I looked through my thick lashes taking in his expression. It was softer, but still firm. He placed his forehead against mine, breathing me in.

"Bella… Oh my Bella. I know this will hurt you. I'm sorry it will cause you pain. But you need to understand that as my wife and my mate. Your loyalty should belong to me. You need to trust me Darlin."

I bit my lip my brow creased, "I trust you."

His lips descended to mine and they gently moved against my own. The kiss was tender and closed mouthed. It conveyed his love and his softer side. I would have to man up, I would have to be a real woman. I would stand by Jasper no, matter what happened.

He lifted me easily into his arms and took me over to the bed. I was surprised how large the room was for being in a hotel…

In a split second I lay before him completely naked. His eyes were black as night and filled with desire and lust.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance, and I complied. I let him dominate my mouth with his powerful wet kiss.

I felt his evident arousal pressed into my stomach and moaned in anticipation. In one fluid motion he was completely sheathed inside me. My hands fisted in his hair not breaking our kiss. He thrust into me slowly as he made love to me. Our bodies moving together as one, I was completely enchanted by his spell…

We reached our climax in unison and I clung desperately to him.

"You know I love you right?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, as I love you."

"Then promise you'll forgive me."

I turned so I was looking into his face, "Of course."

He turned and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We will leave in only a few hours for Volterra. Go and speak with Rose and Emmett Darlin, I have a call to make."

"I thought you were going to prepare me."

"I have, now go."

I quickly obeyed his command, I knew not to cross him when he was in his military mode.

JPOV

I watched my love leave the room and I was consumed by pain. The old Jasper the whipping boy Alice dragged around was trying to come out. I wanted nothing more than to always make love to my Bella. To hold her and whisper words of love and devotion. To follow the vegetarian diet and save what was left of our humanity…

But I couldn't. Major Whitlock forced Jasper Hale down and took control.

I stood up and flipped open my phone, dialing Marcus.

"Hello Jasper."

"Are you in earshot of Aro?"

"No…"

"Tonight. Make sure when we come in to speak. That it is just you, Caius, Aro, Bella, Rose, Emmett and I. Make something up. Tell him we are getting more of the Cullen's to join us. But avoid touching him. I will need you and Caius to hold him down.."

"Very well… What about his mate?"

The monster in me was pleased with my newly devised plan.

"Make sure she is present. Trust me and follow my lead."

"As you wish. It will be good to have you home."

I hung up the phone battling my inner raging emotions. There was no, going back from this. Once I took the leap it would be impossible for me to go back. I only hoped that I didn't treat my darling Bella any differently.

I walked from the room and stepped into a hot shower letting the hot water cascade down my body. I breathed in the vapors and let the monster in me take over…

I stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. My ears picked up the conversation coming for the next room over…

"_I think it's tonight." Bella's sweet voice said sadly._

"_It'll be all right little sis. We'll stay." Emmett said calmly._

"_I'm upset about Victoria."_

"_Why?" Rose asked disdainfully._

"_Part of me loves her Rose. She's my sister. She saved me. She made me immortal. It led me to Jasper. I can't fault her for that. I know it was selfish, but that's just our nature. I wanted her to kill me. But she wouldn't. She's part of me."_

"_I understand." Emmett said with a strained voice. _

_He felt guilty, he was after all going to be betraying his maker… Carlisle…_

I entered the room and smiled, "I'm ready… It's time."

Bella rose instantly and took my side. I could feel her anxiety and fear and sent her a wave of calm.

We took of running and as we reached Volterra I stopped. "Rose. You and Emmett should wait out here until I'm done."

"Bro…" Emmett began.

"Trust me."

They both nodded mutely. I pulled Bella towards the castle and entered the main room. I was happy that it was only the 6 of us in the room. As we entered I closed and locked the only exit from the inside.

"You do know Aro, you are seated at my throne?"

_I'd waited for this day for centuries. I watched Aro as he smiled to my question. He radiated smugness. He looked from his brothers to Victoria and back to me._

"Well Jasper… I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Oh Aro. Do you not remember being a newborn? That first year Jasper remained with us. He wanted to find a different life. That is the only reason you were ever created." Marcus said coldly.

Aro turned to his brother his eyes narrowed, "What?"

"You heard him. I wish to return. I can feel you have no intention of giving this up. So I will kill you." I spoke in a low growl.

I could feel fear radiating off Bella.

"Isabella. Come my dear. Shield me." He laughed motioning to her.

"I protect my husband." She said with ease.

Her emotions were going haywire but she held her ground.

"Husband?" Aro asked alarmed.

I watched Bella lift her left hard up showing the sparkling ring on her finger.

It was then that Marcus and Caius grabbed Aro holding him still.

"what is Victoria to him?" I shot at Marcus.

"His true soul mate." He replied.

I smiled, this would work.

In a second I had Victoria by her red hair and pulled her before Aro.

She screamed and wiggled trying to break free.

"Aro… Aro…" She gasped.

I then ripped the clothes from her body. She stood stark naked and I could feel Aro's immense pain and chuckled. The more pain he felt the more powerful I felt.

I turned Victoria in circles taking in her perfect body. Soft creamy tits with pert pink nipples. A flat tiny waist and a mouth watering pussy.

I pushed her to the ground and buried my face in her mouthwatering snatch. I licked her slowly as she tried to fight me off.

"No… Please… Don't… Please…. Stop!" She was screaming.

I licked harder and sucked her clit into my mouth humming softly. I plunged two fingers inside her and pumped them feeling her walls quiver.

I could feel her lust, her desire, her fear and anguish.

"Stop…Stop." She panted breathlessly.

Her will was breaking. I curled my fingers stroking her most sensitive area. I watched her face as she came undone. She looked lovely when she was climaxing.

I pulled my cock out of my pants and thrust it deep inside her as she was still coming down from her release.

I flipped us so I was laying on the ground with her on top. I sent her a strong wave of lust and watched it happen.

"Oh Fuck Jasper." She moaned.

She began to ride my cock as hard as she could.

"Cum on my cock Darlin." I encouraged.

She panted bouncing up and down harder.

"Tell me. Who's the best lover you've ever had?"

"You are Jasper."

"Who takes care of your body?"

"You Jasper."

"who does it belong to?"

"Oh Fuck.. You Jasper… you!"

I felt her walls clench and let myself go. I thrust up into her depositing my sperm as she came screaming my name.

Aro was broke. His despair was delicious.

I sent another burst of lust at Victoria letting her writhe naked on the floor. Then the only sounds you could hear were the sounds of ripping metal as I dismembered her beautiful body tossing it into the center of the room and starting a fire.

The purple smoke billowed around the room as I stalked closer to Aro.

I tore him apart bit by bit. Starting with his fingers and his toes. Then his hands and feet. He was screaming in pain as I took my time letting him watch every small appendage burn. Then I ripped off his dick. His pain was unbearable, but I enjoyed it.

Finally I was throwing his head into the flames and he was gone.

"Welcome back." Caius grinned.

It felt good to be home.

But when I turned to my wife I felt nothing. She was hiding her emotions from me. Her face was blank… I knew it was hard for her to watch.

I shrugged it off and smiled. "How's about a meal."

"Certainly…"

**A/N cliffhangerish? I wrote six different versions of this chapter and I think this one turned out the best… Let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Let me know. Hey… Help me reach 100 reviews and I'll love you forever! :D**


	8. Calm before the Storm

**AN **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I was surprised there weren't very many flames!! Thanks for that. But because of you I've been working very hard to get this chapter out!**

**I still don't own… But I sooo wish I did.**

**Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm**

I stood completely still in shock. I pulled my shield tightly around myself sinking deeper and deeper into my sub conscious. The images of Jasper and Victoria burning my sight.

Why?

Why?

WHY???

The question screamed in my head. The numbness was everywhere. Why? It was the only thing I could think. I couldn't handle this. He was mine. He took me as his wife… How could he do this to me… If he really loved me, why would he put me through this. He could have just as easily let me stay out there with Rose and Emmett. He could have done whatever and I wouldn't have to question myself. Am I not enough? Am I still not enough? Being his equal means nothing anymore…

"Isabella, are you thirsty?" His voice broke through my haze.

I blankly stared at him shaking my head "no" once. He stared back at me but then turned to converse with Marcus.

They didn't seem to feel anything was wrong. How could this be acceptable?

My mind drifted back to earlier, us lying in bed after making love…

"_You know I love you right?" He asked breaking the silence._

"_Yes, as I love you."_

"_Then promise you'll forgive me."_

_I turned so I was looking into his face, "Of course."_

_He turned and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes._

"_We will leave in only a few hours for Volterra. Go and speak with Rose and Emmett Darlin, I have a call to make."_

_--------_

_He planned the whole thing._

No, he wouldn't if he really loved me.

_Maybe he doesn't really love you…_

He married me… He's my soul mate.

_Says who? Some guy he's known for centuries… He just took away your master and your best friend. He's making sure that he's all you have left._

No, I still have Emmett… And Rose…

_How long before he kills them too._

I won't let him.

_You know you should leave. Leave with your brother and sister. He's just like Edward. You're the latest distraction of the day. He'll soon grow bored with you…_

Then I'll end up like Vikki.

_Exactly_

I gasped softly at the realization. There was nothing keeping me in Italy. Not any more. I had to leave. Even if I was only arguing with myself.

I found myself leaving into the hall where Emmett and Rose were waiting. They both stood up and took in my appearance. Rose looked concerned and Emmett looked murderous.

_Wonder what I look like_

My muse was getting the best of me.

"I want to leave." I spoke. My voice was void of all emotion. My tone was barely audible.

"What the hell happened in there?" Rose asked.

"Is Jasper…" Emmett trailed off.

"He's fine. I'll explain everything. But I want to leave. Now."

They exchanged glances and stood still. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine stay. But I'm leaving."

With that I took off running through the city and I didn't slow down until I made it to the airport.

"Bells. Wait. Wait for us." Emmett called.

Him and Rose were at my side and I suddenly felt better. We made our way through and looked at the boards. There was one flight about to leave for Seattle. I walked up to the entrance ramp and the clerk asked for my ticket. Rose and I dazzled him and we boarded without incident.

We made our way to first class impressed that it was empty besides us. I took my seat and waited for them to sit as well. They did and looked at me expectantly.

"We could have bought tickets." Emmett grumbled looking slightly put out.

"But then Jasper would be able to trace us. This way he won't know where we are going."

"Bella. You're not making any sense. Tell us what happened."

I launched into a very graphic account of what happened. My voice never wavered and I spoke in monotones. I couldn't bring myself to let any emotions leak out. Showing emotions would be my undoing. I told them word for word. Action by dirty action. I felt like I was losing myself. I heard loud sobs before I realized they were coming from me.

"Why? Why? WHY!!! Why Rose? Why would he? He loves me? Right? What did I do wrong? WHY?" I screamed.

Rose pulled me into her arms and began rocking me and trying to sooth me. While Emmett told the flight attendant I was going through a rough time and apologizing for my outburst.

I reigned in my emotions and fell silent. I could see and hear what was going on around me, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't find the will to carry on…

_You promised to forgive him…_

I don't think that I can.

_Don't you love him?_

With every fiber of my being.

_Then what's the big deal? Sex is just sex._

Perhaps, but did he have to go down on her. Did he have to talk to her like he was in love. Did he have to do it in front of me? Was it really necessary?

_You know the answer to that yourself, don't you._

It doesn't make sense…

_Bella, Bella, Bella… You've known all along you were nothing but a pet. Do you think the God of Death and Destruction would ever be satisfied by you?_

He's a good man…

_He was until you let him drink human blood again_

That's not true! This isn't my fault.

_Edward left and it was your fault you were too fragile. Victoria changed you because they killed James… That was your fault.. Now Jasper fucked her and killed her because you let her and Aro convince you into a sexual relation with them. Even if it wasn't intercourse. That was your fault. Your sire is dead because of you. Is what Jasper did any different than what Aro did with Victoria and you? With all the other females he's been with. He's your new master. You need to please him._

I can't and won't be a part of that. He shouldn't have married me if he still wanted other women. You marry someone to show your commitment and to share a monogamous relationship.

_Is that how it is for vampires Bella?_

SHUT UP!!!

ROPV

I sat there letting the things Bella tell us sink in. I could see Emmett looked like he was ready to kill Jasper. Perhaps it's best that Bella told us on the plane. Not when we could have easily gone back to kill him. Of course that would be suicide now that he was in charge of the Volturi. What were we getting ourselves into?

The pain Bella must be in. In a way I felt bad for Victoria… I would have been able to bond with her over the rape. But from how Bella tells it Jasper made sure she enjoyed it. Which to me is worse. It's so much harder when you're trying desperately to get away and you don't want it. But then your body still responds because it comes naturally.

"Bella…"

Silence.

I took in her appearance and the emotions playing across her faces were changing rapidly. Her eyes had a far away look in them. I knew she was catatonic.

"I'll kill him." Emmett growled his anger boiling over.

"We can't Emm… It'll hurt her worse. She still loves him… You can't change that in a matter of seconds…"

I watched my husband let out a low growl and sighed, "I know… But Rose what are we going to do? He's going to come for her…"

"We'll have to go to the one place he won't look for us."

"Where's that?"

"With the rest of the family Emmett."

"Rose no, you heard about what happened."

"It's the place she'll be safest. I'm calling Esme."

"hello?" Esme's quiet voice sounded.

"Mom" I said slowly

"Oh Rose! Where are you?" I smiled at the worry in her voice.

"We went to meet with Bella… Her and Jasper got married."

"I heard." Her voice had gone hard.

I sighed and explained everything that had happened, including Bella's current state.

"Mom she doesn't have anyone but him. She didn't want to stay there. Now she's unresponsive."

There was a long pause, "We're in Forks. I'll let everyone else know you're coming. Maybe Carlisle can look at her."

"We're almost there Bella. It'll be okay." I whispered hugging my new found sister closer to me.

EPOV

"She's coming here?" I asked Esme as she hung up the phone.

"Who?" Alice asked coming up to my side with her arm around my waist.

"Bella." I said simply.

"So we kill her right?" She asked excitement clear in her voice.

"No." Esme and I spoke together.

Alice huffed, "What does she want?"

Esme shook her head and we followed her to Carlisle's office where she explained to everyone what she would be doing here.

"Jasper will kill us all if he finds out." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Unless she comes back and shields us." I spoke up slowly.

"We'll help her Esme darling. We protect our family…" Carlisle spoke still pinching his nose.

_It's going to be so hard to look at her now…_

"Then don't." I growled.

The next 10 hours we waited until Emmett and Rose arrived home with Bella. She looked horrible. Her eyes were black and blank. There was nothing coming from her. I couldn't feel my Bella.

Emmett lifted Bella easily and walked her up to one of the guest rooms while Rosalie explained what happened.

My Bella had married him? And he did that to her?

I was seeing red.

_I was thinking you could help her_

Rose's thought threw me though a loop. I turned my gaze to her letting her know I heard her.

_You could hum her lullaby. Help her come back to us all… Emmett and I tried everything we couldn't help her._

I nodded once feeling happy. I would get to lay with my Bella in my arms… She was so beautiful…

But weeks went by and there was no change. After a month with still no change she was wasting away. She wouldn't die from lack of nourishment as far as Carlisle knew, but I wasn't so sure…

BPOV

A month I had been locked inside my mind. Much to my dismay every night Edward held me in his arms humming my lullaby. Every night he kissed the top of my head and expressed his love for me. He would apologize and tell me to come back to him. But I wasn't his. Not anymore. The one who held my heart hadn't tried to call or find me in a month. It just confirmed everything I had been thinking and feeling. It would never be the same for me again. I didn't know how to get out of this. But I knew I needed to find a way.

My animosity towards the Cullen's had all but evaporated. Except for Alice. Alice was always trying to sneak in. Part of me hoped she would succeed in killing me. At least then I could be put to rest. I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

It was a day like any other day. I was left alone in my room and I could hear the conversations going on downstairs.

"Edward since you've already hunted would you mind taking on Bella babysitting duty?" Carlisle's voice asked.

"I'd do anything for her." was Edward's response.

"Perhaps you can give her a bath. I know Rose wants to do that later. You can tell them Alice helped you. I won't tell." Carlisle's voice sounded more hushed.

"Thank you."

Edward, Edward, Fuckward… Always the horny 17 year old boy. He would never be man.

I tried to speak desperate to get out of this. I didn't want him to bathe me.

_You'll like it._

I'm over him

_That's what you say_

It's how I feel…

_I think you're just sitting here. You're not even fighting._

I want to! I don't know how.

_Feel the way he caresses you while he's washing you. Doesn't it feel good?_

No, I feel even more dirty now…

_Don't worry Bella. You'll wake up soon. As soon as you're completely over Edward everything will get better…_

He lifted me out of the tub being as careful as he'd ever been. Even now he was treating me like a human. I wasn't breakable anymore.

He dressed me in silk pajama's and I noted the tent in his pants. It made me feel disgusted.

That's when Alice entered the room.

"Looks like you could use some relief…" Alice smiled.

She was wearing a barely there teddy and I was disgusted.

"You look great." Edward drooled.

"You want me?"

"You know I do Alice."

He stood up from the bed and Alice giggled. She was over to him in a flash and Edward was lying in the bed beside me completely naked.

"Alice?"

"I know you're going to think of her… SO why don't you watch her while I ride you."

He agreed.

My stomach twisted in knots when his eyes never left mine as Alice fucked him.

It was all I could take.

"NO!" I screamed.

The force of my shield threw them both into the wall. I stood up seething.

"All of you are nothing but the same. I love you's, You're all I want. And then this? Why in front of me. Answer me WHY!?"

My voice was loud and shrill and Alice smiled smugly.

"I don't care if you have Edward, Alice. I also know you want to kill me."

She smiled, and her smile was evil. She was looking for a fight.

I pushed my shield off and sank to my knees.

"Kill me."

**AN I was going to do Jasper's POV in this chapter as well… But I felt it would make the chapter too long. I know it's a cliffy please don't hate me!!!**

**Reviews are welcome! :D They make my day.**


End file.
